


Kids In Love

by MidnightSky15089



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Airports, Cute, Dancing, Embarrassment, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Newbie - Freeform, Oneshot, POV Original Female Character, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Swimming, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSky15089/pseuds/MidnightSky15089
Summary: Emily and Tom spend an evening together.





	1. Airport

I was sitting on a chair next to the window in the hotel reception. The door of the hotel opened and I heard a familiar voice greet the hotel stuff. “Emily, hi!” I turned my head to the direction of the voice. Tom was smiling, walking towards me. 

“Hey.” I stood up and gave him a quick hug. My phone beeped and I immediately looked at it, only to see it was just another stupid notification. I sighed in frustration. Tom looked at me with a questioning look. “My parents. They’re arriving today. I’m sure you’ve heard. Their plane already had a delay and they should be here in about an hour. I asked my mom to let me know… They do have Wi-fi, but she doesn’t answer. It’s just… I haven’t seen them in months and I have to go pick them up. I-.” 

“Would you like me to go with you?” He suddenly asked, catching me off guard. “You seem like you're in need of some company.” 

“You’d do that?” It was too good to believe. He only laughed at my response, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. 

“Meet me here in 15 minutes.” He said.

“Okay. Tom,” I took a big breath and he turned back around. “Thank you.”

“No problem, darling.” With that, he disappeared in the elevator. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I’ve been in LA for about 9 months and one of my dear friends was getting married. Everyone was so busy with the wedding, including myself. Of course, this was also the only time that my parents were able to get some time off work and visit me. I was up since 5 am and it was a long day full of wedding preparations. I was exhausted and extremely grateful that Tom decided to go with me. I checked the time. 10:45. They should land in half an hour if everything goes smoothly. 

As always, this was exactly what didn’t happen. Tom and I arrived at the airport a few minutes before the estimated landing, when they announced a delay. Luckily, the airport wasn’t too crowded and we somehow managed to get into the VIP area. Sitting down on the small sofa, I covered my face with my hands.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you here.” I muttered. There was no reply and for a moment, I was sure that he decided to go back. That was until I felt the sofa on my right dip down a bit. A hand sneaked around my waist and pulled me close. 

“You’re a mess, Emm. Breathe. They’ll come. Till then, we wait.” He said gently. 

“You’re not angry?” I asked and he giggled in response, shaking his head. “I’ll take that as a no.” I said more to myself than anyone else and leaned my head on his shoulder. He placed a quick peck on my hair, which filled me with calmness. This man was unreal.   
Getting comfortable on the airport seats, no matter if they were in the VIP section was hard, but I managed to find a comfortable position. Tom was sitting with his head leaned back on the wall behind us. I wrapped my arms around his right, snugging my head into his sleeve. His fingers gently traced different patterns onto my knee, where his hand was resting. It wasn’t very hard to drift away like that.   
\---  
I woke up to Tom’s voice whispering next to my ear.  
“I think you’d like to go give a hug to someone.” He gently squeezed my leg, making me return to reality. I opened my eyes and not far away down the hall, stood two figures that I missed so much. I got up in a half of a second and ran towards them, almost knocking my parents down with a tight hug.


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Tom spend an evening together.

Sipping on my drink, I looked around the tent. The setting was absolutely magical. Everywhere you looked there was white, dusty pink and fairy lights. The wedding was done perfectly and the party was on the highest point. The freshly married couple was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a bunch of other dance enthusiasts. My eyes drifted to the band and one of the members that I knew waved at me. I smiled at her and raised my glass. I looked around a bit more and my sight landed on Tom, who was eyeing me from the bar at the other side of the room. He took a sip of his drink and before I could do anything, someone blocked my view. I turned back to my parents that were seated with me. They let me know that they’ll be leaving soon, because of their still pretty strong jetlag. However, I wasn't planning on going with them.   
When someone sat down next to me I expected to see Tom, but it was Benedict with a plate of some sort of pudding. 

“You’re not dancing.” He pointed out the obvious. 

“No shit Sherlock. Not my thing. You aren’t either.” I answered and he laughed out loud. 

“Well, I already did my round. With the bride that is.” He announced proudly and took a bite of his pudding. “Want some?” 

“Thank you.” I shook my head.

“You’ll dance too. Your prince charming is coming.” He winked.

“I won’t. My what?” I asked.

“I don’t know, I didn’t say anything.” He added and turned to my parents, starting small talk. What the hell?

“Ben-.” I started, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. Tom was standing there, looking like a proper gentleman. With one hand behind his back, he bowed lightly, taking my hand in his other. 

“May I have this dance?” he looked at me, kissing the back of my hand. I felt a light blush creep on my cheeks and looked over to other people at the table. 

“We’re fine. Go!” Ben almost pushed me off my chair. I turned back to Tom, who was watching us with an amusing smile on his lips. 

“Considering that you asked so nicely…” I said quietly, as he put a hand on my back and led me to the dance floor. I've never been so insecure in my life. I hated dancing. It always filled me with anxiety. His hand that was on a small of my back pressed me towards him as we arrived. I looked up at him and placed my left hand on his shoulder, as he took my right in his left. 

“Ready?” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” I smiled. I haven’t done this since prom… Which was quite a long time ago. We started slowly swaying to the rhythm. The song has just changed to one of the calmer nature, which was perfectly fine with me.

“See? This is not so bad." He smirked after a while. "Let’s see…” He then spun me around, only to bring me back to him and this time even closer. His hand on my shoulder blade dropped lower and the new position caused one of his legs to stand between mine. This made Tom lead our movements with ease and before I could realize, we were dancing just like any other pair. I couldn’t say I loved it, but I was definitely enjoying myself. Tom knew that I had a shy nature and when we spoke for the first time, he did promise that he’ll make me do a few new things. I thought he was being sweet, caring so much from the first day we met. As the song went on, he would spin me around time to time and sometimes I would even spin him. I laughed every time that happened. Too soon, the song changed again.

“Alright folks, time for a proper party.” The DJ suddenly announced. The type of music that was following didn’t really suit the classical kind of dancing. In a heartbeat, the dancefloor was full of younger people, rocking their bodies in unison. They were all laughing and cheering, dancing without a single drop of insecurity. Being an old soul, I stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked as he noticed my expression.

“Nothing. I’ve just… never done that.” I pointed my hand at the pair next to us. They were all over each other. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Also, my parents are still there.” I recalled and looked in the direction of the tables.

“Right." He immediately nod. "I guess we’ll continue some other time, then.” He winked and walked with me back to the table. As we came closer, I saw that my parents were already gone and Ben was eyeing us with his brows raised. 

“Feel free to continue. Unless you need a better dance partner?” He proposed.

“No, no, no, I’m not going.” I said taking a step away, before either of them could drag me back. That caused an exchange of looks between them and I felt like they knew something I didn’t.

“How about a walk?” Tom then asked. “Ben?”

“I’m staying here, Hiddlesbum. The groom owns me a drink.” He grinned. I shook my head and we made our way to the beach that was about five minutes walk away. 

\----

The beach was so peaceful. You could hardly see the lights from the wedding area and the only light out there was the moon. We were completely alone and from afar we could slightly hear the music playing in the tent. We took off our shoes and walked towards the water. I put my foot in it and was surprised by how warm it was. There was no wind and since it was summer, the air was quite warm. I was standing there, enjoying the peace and watching the stars, when I felt the water hit my side. I quickly turned away in a reflex and heard Tom laugh.

“You jerk!” I squealed and threw some water at him. We both laughed this time and continued to splash each other. He ran to me and grabbed me by my forearms, tripping my legs with his. I almost fell, but he held me up just enough that I didn’t completely land in the water. Now the water reached to my waist and soaked most of my dress. I playfully hit him as he pulled me back to my feet.

“It’s actually quite warm. Perfect for a swim.” Tom suggested, undoing his belt. 

“I’m fine.” I answered.

“Come on Emily. You’re already wet anyway.” He continued, unbuttoning his shirt and placing it on the sand, away from the light waves. 

“I’m not going skinny dipping.” I said again.

“Who said anything about skinny dipping?” He laughed. I blushed. Why did I always have to be so awkward? Thank goodness it was night. Throwing off his pants, he ran head first into the water and swam under it. “It’s amazing! What are you waiting for?” He yelled. I looked at my already ruined dress. Oh, screw it. I pulled it over my head, placed it next to his clothes and disappeared under the water as fast as I could. By the time I resurfaced, Tom was already swimming towards me. 

“I'm glad you decided to join me.” He smirked. “Look.” I followed his sight. The water under his moving hands was sparkling like it was magic dust. I moved my own hands and got completely distracted by the thousands of little diamonds. If I only moved my fingers, it looked like I was a wizard. We stayed like that for a while, just watching the water and enjoying ourselves in silence. He suddenly lay down on the water, relaxing himself completely and taking the form of a ‘dead man’. 

“How do you do that?” I asked. I’ve been dying to do it, but I was always too scared to let go completely and I never managed to stay on the surface. I guess there was something about the sea that terrified me. Especially in the night, when the water was just pitch black and you couldn’t see anything under it. However, tonight I felt safe. He stood on his feet again and turned to me. 

“Come here.” He extended one hand towards me. I took it and he pulled me to him and held me bridal style. The sudden closeness brought some more heat to my cheeks. I really should start controlling my feelings. Why did I keep on blushing anyway? It’s not like I liked him more than a friend. Maybe it was just letting my defenses down for the first time. 

“Lay down on the water” He instructed. “I’ll hold you.” He pulled us deeper so that he wouldn’t have to bend down. I leaned back a little, but then I sat back again, holding on to him.

“You’ll drop me.” I stated. 

“Have a little trust Emm. I won’t. I promise.” He smiled and sounded sincere. I leaned back on the water and I could feel one of his hands under my back and the other one under my legs.

“Try to relax. The water will hold you up.” He said.

“I can’t.” I whispered.

“You can. Close your eyes. You don’t have to trust the water. Trust me.” Tom asked gently. I did as he said. It was calming, hearing the water against my ears and feeling it supporting my body. It was like laying on a huge pillow.

“See? You’re almost doing it by yourself now.” He said and I didn’t even notice that his hand that was supporting my legs was gone. The support under my back was just an occasional brush of his fingers on my skin, which sent shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes and smiled. He stood next to me now, with hands in the air. Looking up at the sky that was filled with thousands of stars, I took a deep breath. It felt good to do something that I was scared to do for a long time. When the water became wavy, I stood on my tiptoes again. 

“Thank you.” I said. 

“It was a pleasure.” He answered. We swam for some more and then we decided to go back to the hotel, since it was late enough already and we had no other way to dry ourselves.


	3. Forgotten keys.

The elevator announced our floor and I followed Tom to the end of the hall. He put a card on the sensor and the light flashed green. He opened the door and gestured me to go inside. I did so, looking around the room. It was similar to mine, only a bit more spacious. There was also a sofa on one side of the room, which mine didn’t have. I forgot my keys in my mom's purse and in order to get them, I'd have to wake her up and ask her to come all the way back to my hotel. That wasn't a fun thing to do at four in the morning.  
“Are you sure about this?” I asked.  
“Why not?” he sat down and took off his shoes. “Your parents were exhausted from the trip and jetlag. It doesn’t make any sense to wake them up.”  
“Gosh, Tom. I don’t know how to thank you.” I said and he looked up at me.  
“I’m sure we’ll figure that out.” He winked. I rolled my eyes lightly and took off my own shoes.  
“Make yourself at home. Take a shower, if you wish.” He offered.  
“That’d be great… But I don’t have anything to change to.” I sighed, not that he could hear it. I figured I could wear the dress again. Not that I had another choice. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I decided to wash the sea salt off my hair, so I picked up one of the bottles of hotel soap. It smelled amazing and it left me feeling rather good. When I finished I dried myself off and wrapped myself in the towel, when I heard a knock on the door.  
“Emma?” There was a slight pause before he continued. “You can have one of my shirts to sleep in… If you want.”  
I opened the door slightly and he reached the shirt towards me, before quickly turning away. I thanked him, took it and closed the door again. I slipped on the shirt and made a mental note that it smelled amazing. I made another mental note that saying this out loud probably wouldn’t be the best choice. I dried off my hair a bit with the towel and made my way back to the bedroom. Tom smiled at me.  
“My turn.” He said and disappeared in the bathroom. I hung my dress on the chair and wondered what to do. I took a pillow off the bed and set it on the couch. I sat down on it and made myself as comfortable as my situation allowed me to. I checked my phone and all the pictures that I took throughout the day. I saw a few selfies that Benedict must have made while I was dancing with Tom. I giggled and wondered if I should blackmail him with them in the future if needed. I heard the shower turn off, as I continued swiping through the phone. My eyes stopped on a picture of Tom and me, dancing and laughing. He was holding me close, looking down at me. I was smiling too, probably saying something.  
“It’s a good one, don’t you think?” A voice suddenly said above me and I jumped a little. Tom was standing at the side of the sofa, looking at my phone and examining the picture. He was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants.  
“Yeah, he really captured the moment.” I agreed.  
“We look like a proper couple.” He winked, knowing that his comment would make me blush. “By the way…Why did you bring this here?”  
Tom took a pillow that I took for myself and threw it back onto the bed. I looked at him with a questioning stare.  
"Darling, there's no way you're sleeping on that couch. The bed's big enough" he explained and I opened my mouth to protest, but he raised his finger and silenced me. "and I am not a pervert. If that's your concern."  
I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "Yes. That was my biggest fear." I joked. He laughed with me and it sent sparkles to my stomach. He jumped on the bed and took the left side, pulling the blanket off the right and making a space for me. He tapped the bed next to him, inviting me to sit. I approached him slowly, heat rising to my cheeks involuntarily. Sitting down on the bed, I tucked a pillow behind my back and covered myself with the blanket. That's when I realized there was only one huge cover that we'd have to share through the night.  
"I think it's time we end the day. It's been a long one. Fantastic, but long." Tom proposed, stretching on the bed and letting out a satisfied groan.  
"Yeah. Definitely." I agreed, suppressing a yawn. I settled lower on the bed and wanted to turn away from him on my side. The light turned off and I felt Tom stir in the bed until his hand brushed against my back. The bed behind me then dipped a little, signaling that he must have raised himself on one elbow.  
"I must admit I like the fact that you can't get to your room." he whispered next to my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Don't get me wrong, Emily. I like you and I think you feel the same. I won't rush you, though. One day, if you'll allow me, I'd like to make you mine."  
My breathing stopped at his words and if the lights were on, I'd be read as a lobster. I did have a huge crush on him, but because of our age difference, I thought he saw me just as a friend. My heart was pounding against my chest and I lost my ability to speak.  
"I just wanted to tell you that. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." he whispered and his lips gently brushed against my cheek. I wasn't able to move, breathe or think until his arm gently wrapped around my waist. That's when I released my breath I didn't realize I was holding. When I moved my hand and brushed it against his, his fingers intertwined with mine. I swear I heard him smile before the sleep took us both.  
\------  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
“Morning.” I heard Tom’s voice next to my ear. That’s when I realized that the hand wrapped around my waist doesn’t belong to me and that last night wasn’t one of my silly dreams.  
“Hey.” I turned my head towards him. His face was only a few inches away from mine, his sky-blue eyes gazing in mine softly.  
“I have to admit this was the best sleep I’ve had in months.” He said, brushing a strand of my hair out of my face. His fingers lingered on my cheek for a moment longer, before he lowered his hand back to my waist. I just stared at him nodding, completely lost in my thoughts and once again unable to speak. He slowly moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose, before getting up. “We better go, otherwise people will be worried.”  
“What time is it?” I asked, sitting up.  
“Around noon.” He replied and I cursed, jumping out of the bed. Tom only laughed at me and in about 10 minutes we were outside of his room, locking the door behind us.  
“Look what we have here. Two lovebirds.” Ben said, closing the door of his room on the opposite side of the hall.  
“Oh come on.” Tom shot him a glare, to which Ben responded by tossing his hands in the air.  
“I’m just stating the obvious.” He grinned.  
“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.” I broke the silence and they happily obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my book with a heavy sigh, leaning my head on the desk. That’s enough for today. I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen. As I approached the room, I heard murmured singing coming out of it.   
“Heeey, sweet baby, don’t you think, maybe, we could find us a brand-new recipe…” Tom’s voice echoed down the hall. I waited behind the corner, giggling at the song choice. The singing slowly faded into the silence. I was just about to step in, when Tom peeked at me from around the corner, startling me. 

“Spying on me, are you?” He asked, laughing at my face.

“You’re insufferable.” I answered. “How did you even know I’m here?” I walked past him towards the kitchen counter, to see what he was making.

He leaned against the kitchen aisle. He must have come back from the theatre not long ago because he was still wearing black pants and a button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows in order not to dirty them while cooking. “I heard you close the door of the study.” He answered, looking pleased with himself. 

I shook my head, shooting him a glare before my lips curled into a smile. “What you making?” 

“Oh, I thought something simple as tortillas would be nice.”

“Simple? Have you any idea how much work that is?” I looked at him in disbelief. 

“I have you to help me.” He winked and gave me a knife. 

“Fair enough.” I took it and we both got to work. Tom put on some music, to which we both sang our hearts out and before you knew it, all ingredients were chopped up and ready to cook. I took over the cooking, while he decided to prepare some guacamole sauce to with our dinner. He was standing right next to me and was swaying his hips along with the rhythm of a song. I was humming along, not moving too much, so he bumped his side gently into mine. We laughed and continued our tasks, until the dinner was ready to be eaten.   
Since it was a long day for both of us, we finished quite quickly, talking and laughing in the meantime. That’s just how it was. He always made me smile, or even laugh. There wasn’t a single topic we haven’t been through and the conversation never felt one-sided. I shared my interests with him, and he listened closely, his blue orbs watching me intently. 

“Why?” He suddenly asked a while later, when we were sitting on the couch.

I raised my brows. “Why what?”

“Why are you single?” He said quickly.

“Tom…” I sighed,

“I mean… Yes, you told me before. But is there really no one you like at this moment?” He asked. It was a good question. I did have some sort of feelings for him, and they grew more intense with every moment I spent with him. But I couldn’t just admit that. Even if he confessed it weeks ago. I knew his question wasn’t trying to get the answer out of me or get me uncomfortable. In fact, we haven’t talked about that ever since that night. He was genuinely interested. I just couldn’t tell him. 

“I…” my voice shook. “I don’t know.” I answered and he nod. 

“Well, in that case, I suppose I don’t need to be jealous.” He said.

“Jealous? For what?” I asked, confused.

“Stealing you from me.” 

My breath got caught in my throat. “And why would you be afraid of that?” 

“I was looking at some of your books and found an interesting piece of paper in one. It was a very good story about a singer and-.” He started explaining when it hit me. 

“Oh my god, you didn’t.” I nearly squealed. He must have found an old fanfiction that I wrote at the beginning of high school, when I was obsessed with the singer Mika. I was horrified at the thought that he read even a bit, heaven’s sake, if he read more than a half… Tom was watching me with an amusing smile on his face.

“Tom… How much did you read?” I asked carefully. He didn’t need to answer, his expression said it all. I groaned, took a pillow and buried my face into it. He read it. He read all the touches, hugs, kisses… Everything that I wrote quite a while ago. Things I haven’t had a chance to experience, things I’ve only dreamed about. Embarrassed wasn’t even half of what I felt right now. Embarrassed would be good. I wanted to disappear. 

I felt hands on my wrists, pulling them and the pillow away from my face. “Oh, come on. Emily.” Tom said, but I only shook my head. “Please, look at me.” He pleaded. I took another deep breath before I opened my eyes, however, I didn’t dare to look at him.   
“I… That’s… Seriously? Everything?” I asked again. 

“Honestly, if it’s any relief, I like your style very much.” He started. “Enough details to draw a picture, but still leaving some space for imagination.” 

“Details.” I repeated breathlessly. My eyes suddenly found his before I even realized it. We just stared at each other for a few seconds and then he winked at me. My head spun around when it clicked.

“You. Are. An. Asshole!” I made sure to stress every word, while he was laughing like a maniac. Of course, he didn’t read it all. He’d never reach into someone’s privacy without asking for permission. 

He finally finished laughing and looked at me again. “Though, now you really make me wonder what details we were talking about, exactly.” He giggled again.

“I hate you.” I added just for good measure, before I smashed a pillow into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer is finally here, so I hope to get back into writing a little bit more :) Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it! :) The next one will be longer. 
> 
> P.S.: English is not my native language, so be patient.


End file.
